


idol

by muddyrockxo



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Band Fic, Established Relationship, F/M, Idols, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muddyrockxo/pseuds/muddyrockxo
Summary: After a strictly show, Craig introduces Jonathan to Faye Tozer - who just so happens to be his childhood idol.Set in the 2018 series of strictly, hence Darcey is still a judge.A request from my friend Vanessa.
Relationships: Craig Revel Horwood/Undisclosed





	idol

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my lovely friend Vanessa, who is always so supportive of everything that I write ❤

As soon as the cameras stopped filming and the cast began to head backstage, Craig hurried up the stairs and into the block of seats where he knew his boyfriend, Jonathan, would be sitting. 

The first show of strictly 2018 had just aired, and it couldn't have gone any better - the standard was ridiculously high, with two couples scoring 29 points, which was, in Craig's eyes, amazing for week one. Craig couldn't have cared less whether those two were by some people considered to have "dance experience"- performing as well as they did was no easy feat! 

As he arrived up to the block of seats where his boyfriend always sat, Jonathan was just standing up, collecting his bag from underneath his chair. He wasn't allowed to have his phone or anything technological in there, as there was always the chance he could leak results or something like that (though of course he never would)- but he had a small water bottle and a few other essentials buried in there. 

As Craig came towards him, Jonathan held out his arms and enveloped him in a hug, beyond proud of him. Every single time Craig went out on stage or did an interview or went on TV, Jonathan always felt the warmest sense of pride in him. Craig never stopped making him proud, no matter what. 

"You were amazing," Jonathan couldn't help but gush as they embraced. "I couldn't be prouder of you." 

"Awww, thank you so much, darling. It was even more amazing getting to have you in the audience. I missed you when we filmed the launch." 

Two weeks before, Jonathan had had to miss the launch show, as he had been doing a horticultural job up in Manchester that he simply couldn't miss. However, he was back this week, and Craig couldn't be happier about it. He had sincerely missed having him there to watch- it just wasn't the same without him in the audience. 

"Come backstage with me," Craig smiled, taking hold of his hand and squeezing it gently. "There's someone I want you to meet. Well, two people actually." 

"You're not.." Jonathan gasped, realising who his boyfriend was referring to. "You.. you don't mean.." 

"Yes," Craig nodded, with a huge smile. "A member of a certain band and her husband want to meet you." 

Jonathan could hardly take it in - after years of supporting Steps, he was finally about to meet one of them! Since the age of twelve or thirteen, he had absolutely adored the band- spending half his life as a teenager dancing round his room, trying to copy the dance routines. Faye Tozer was definitely his favourite member, and now, he was actually about to meet her.... actually about to meet his idol... 

"They said they'll meet us at the marquees," Craig informed Jonathan, as they arrived at Craig's little dressing room- a small but cosy room where he waited in between shows. His room was the favourite for a judges meeting place- very often Darcey, Shirley and Bruno would come along to the dressing room whilst waiting for the show to start and have some tea or something like that. "If you wait for me to get changed quickly then we can head on over." 

Craig very quickly changed out of his outfit and back into a normal shirt and jeans, with his favourite orange jacket over the top. Slinging his backpack onto his back, he opened the door to a waiting Jonathan, who was messaging his friend Camilla about who he was just about to meet, having retrieved his phone from the dressing room. From what Craig could see, there were lots of exclamation marks and capital letters involved, particularly on Jonathan's part. 

"Right then, are we ready?" he asked, and slipped his hand into Jonathan's, leading him towards the marquee where the celebrities, professionals and special guests went after the show for a drink. 

Upon arriving at the huge marquee, it was a scene of pure relief that the first show was done and out of the way. From where he was standing, Craig could see Graeme hanging out with Oti and her sister, Motsi, who had flown over to watch the show. To his right, he could see Darcey and her husband chatting over a glass of wine, Darcey laughing over something that Angus had just told her. 

And finally, his eyes picked out Faye. She was standing on the other side of the room with her husband, Michael, and Giovanni, her dance partner. They were all chatting about something, presumably how amazingly Faye and Giovanni's cha cha had gone, and Craig immediately tugged at Jonathan's arm, pointing them out. 

"Faye!" Craig called, trying to get her attention as they walked on over. "Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but I've brought someone here to meet you. This is my boyfriend, Jonathan." 

"Awwww, hello! Craig told me all about you and how much of a Steps fan you are!" Faye exclaimed, pulling the horticulturalist in for a hug. "It's so lovely to meet you!" 

As they broke apart, Jonathan just stared at her in absolute shock, unable to form any words. What on earth just happened? Did he actually just receive a hug from his idol? 

He wanted to jump up and down and scream at the top of his lungs "OH MY FUCKING GOD, FAYE TOZER JUST HUGGED ME!!" but he felt that that might unnerve not only Faye but everyone around him. 

"Jonno?" Craig waved his hand in front of his frozen boyfriend's face. "Jonno?" 

"Oh my God... hi! I can't believe I'm actually meeting you at last!" Jonathan finally managed to choke out, and immediately realised how weird he must sound. "It's so lovely to meet you! I love Steps!" 

"I know, Craig's been telling me!" Faye laughed. "I'm so happy to hear that! It always means so much to us all when people like our music." 

"I really do! All your songs are amazing - but I must admit, 5,6,7,8 and Scared of the Dark are two of my favourites. But I love Say You'll Be Mine too! That music video was so creative, I loved it!" 

"Oh yes, the one where I did Austin Powers and Batman in one!" Faye recalled the shooting of that very interesting video. "That was one of my personal favourites as well, actually. Although H looked so funny as Austin Powers, we got told off by the cameramen and Pete for laughing too much during filming." 

"But I honestly love them all! I used to try and learn all the dance routines when I was about thirteen and I still know most of them now and..." Jonathan stopped as he realised how gushy he sounded. "God, I'm sorry. It's just... I can't believe this is actually happening!"

"No, don't apologise! It's great to see that people are such fans of our music," Faye replied, chuckling. 

"Are the other members of Steps coming to watch at some point?" Jonathan questioned, finally beginning to talk and act like a normal human being. 

"Yes! H and his partner Craig are planning to come and watch on Movies Week, as long as I survive the first elimination. And Lee, Lisa and Claire are hoping to come up to Blackpool, so long as I make it there of course!" 

"I'm sure you will! After that cha cha tonight, I don't think you'll be leaving any time soon," Jonathan replied. "You got a standing ovation. You and Ashley were definitely the best of the night."

"I totally agree with that, though I'm not biased at all," Michael laughed. 

Jonathan laughed as well, before a look of nervousness crossed his face again for a moment. "If you do get to those weeks, would I possibly be able to meet your bandmates?" 

"I think that can be arranged," Craig laughed, a huge smile on his face. Seeing the love of his life meeting someone that meant so much to him was the best feeling in the world. "Don't you..?" 

"Of course! I'm sure they'd love to meet you," Faye nodded, and Jonathan's smile grew even wider, if that was possible. "I'll let them know." 

"I'll be at every show anyway!" was Jonathan's response. "Do you mind if we all get a photo?" 

"Of course we don't mind!" Faye replied, as she, Craig and Michael all moved in close so that Jonathan could take a selfie of them all. "There we go!" she cried as Jonathan snapped the photo, grinning all over his face.

"Would it be okay if I posted these on my Instagram later?" Jonathan asked, after they had taken the selfie and he had had a few photos with just Faye as well. 

"Of course it would be okay!" Faye agreed. "It's been an absolute pleasure meeting you, Jonathan," she told him, and Jonathan flushed bright red, unable to believe that his idol had just said that to him. 

As Michael, who had slipped off to get them all some drinks, returned, Dancing Queen began playing, and Faye immediately started tapping her foot in time to the music. 

"This is one of my favourite songs of all time!" she announced, and Michael smiled at his gorgeous wife, knowing full well her love for this song. "Hey Jonathan, fancy dancing with me?" 

"Um... well, what can I say?!" Jonathan stuttered, and Faye grinned and pulled him out onto the "dancefloor", teaching him some of the steps she had learnt in practice so far on the show.

And for the rest of the night, Craig, Michael and Giovanni (who had returned from talking to Bruno about Italy) watched on with huge smiles as Jonathan got to dance with his idol.


End file.
